camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris' Cabin
Iris' Cabin Iris' cabin is a stone building with arches on either side. The stone is enchanted to constantly shift in color. The interior of the cabin is very lavish, with cloud shaped beds and pillows and rainbow colored carpeting. Cabin Announcements/Campers= No Messages Counsellor # Kathryn Taylor Lieutenant Counsellor #Jack Rivera Members # Ozai Hadeeb # Kasey Mendes # Alexander Luxus # Sadie Allett # Adeline Branford # Justin Cringe # Mindee Monroe Campers not year round # Noa El-Baz # Amethyst Jewels # Lance Greene # Leo Mendes # Jin Kyong Lee # Charlotte Tellbe Nymphs # Ryann Black (Rainbow Nymph) # Raina Starline (Rainbow Nymph) # Echo Rivera (Rainbow Spirit) # Serena Jade (Rainbow Nymph) Adoption #Daphne Mason Inactive # Priestess (Only 1 per Cabin) #Darrianne Boston Former Members # Sapientius (Ghost) # Katie Black (Defected) # Karen Wright (Ghost) # Charna Curcubeu (Dead) # Clay Kumari (Killed Roman Fennel, and ran away) # Alanna Clark |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Iris' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure rainbows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Iris have the ability to focus an intense beam of prismatic light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Iris have the ability to surround a small area around them in a shell of rainbows in order to defend themselves; the longer the shell is held, the more it drains. Supplementary #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a cage made of pure rainbows, the larger the cage the more energy it drains. #Children of Iris have the ability to cause a massive rainbow to crash down in front of them; which can be used offensively, defensively or any other way imagined. #Children of Iris have the ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Iris are able to "rainbow" travel, where they can travel into a rainbow and come out somewhere else, similar to an iris message, but instead of only being able to talk, the child of Iris can actually use it to teleport themselves. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Iris are able to conjure golden wings that grants them flight for a short time. The longer they maintain the flight, the more energy it drains and the longer they need to rest between. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Iris are able to create a miniature monster out of pure rainbows to fight for them for a short time. The monster can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and while the monster is fighting for them, they themselves are incapacitated. Traits #Children of Iris usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. #Children of Iris do not need drachmas to send iris messages. |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins Kathryn Taylor has made a treaty with the Hypnos' Cabin * We will help them with their chores * Help with quests * Mutual defense Kathryn Taylor has made a treaty with the Harmonia's Cabin * Mutual Defense * We will help each other with fights Category:Cabins Category:Children of Iris